Llámame bombón
by Roxii C
Summary: Para Bella la vida a sido difícil, su aprensiva madre y su sobrino no le dejan espacio para nada más. Pero esta navidad las cosas serán diferentes, porque Papá Noel cumplirá su deseo de un "lobo feroz".


**Llámame bombón**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. y la historia es una adaptación de la novela "llámame bombón" de Megan Máxwell.

**Summary:** Para Bella la vida a sido difícil, su aprensiva madre y su sobrino no le dejan espacio para nada más, pero esta navidad las cosas serán diferentes y Papá Noel cumplirá su deseo de un lobo feroz.

_**Primer capítulo**_

* * *

En la cafetería de un gran centro comercial de Madrid, Bella y Alice, dos buenas amigas, desayunaban crujientes churros con café.

—¿En serio que la sosa de administración se ha liado con Jacob el buenorro de contabilidad?

—Ya te digo. Confirmado —asintió Bella

Alice, tras mojar un churro en el café, le dio un mordisco y susurró:

—¡Qué fuerte...! ¿Adónde vamos a llegar?

Reían y disfrutaban de los últimos cotilleos de la oficina cuando se percataron de que se les hacía tarde. Llamaron al camarero y, después de pagar sus desayunos, se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Era Navidad. Una época adorada por muchos, pero que a Bella no le gustaba. La entristecía demasiado. Siempre había creído en la magia de la Navidad, hasta que el 18 de diciembre de seis años atrás un fatal accidente se había llevado por delante a su hermano, Emmett, y a su cuñada, y el año siguiente, una enfermedad, a su padre. Eso había acabado con la magia y, en especial, con sus creencias.

Cuando salían del centro comercial un enorme Papá Noel las paró y, tendiéndoles una huchita, les dijo con una sonrisa:

—¡Jou, jou, jou! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Una ayuda para cumplir deseos navideños?

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero al ver a su amiga abrir el bolso, decidió imitarla. Tras echar un par de euros en la hucha, ésta se iluminó. Aquello las hizo sonreír, y el enorme Papá Noel dijo:

—Ahora debéis pedir un deseo de Navidad.

Las muchachas se miraron, y Alice, divertida, preguntó:

—Esta modalidad de pedir deseos es nueva, ¿verdad?

El Papá Noel de turno asintió, y entonces Elena añadió alegremente: —Deseo que un tío guapo, cachas y con pasta se vuelva loco por mí y quiera casarse conmigo el Día de los Enamorados en Venecia.

Bella sonrió al escucharla, y la amiga, encogiéndose de hombros, exclamó: —¡Por pedir, hija, que no quede! Y oye..., ¿hay algo más romántico que casarse en Venecia el 14 de febrero?

El supuesto Papá Noel sonrió y, mirando a la otra joven, le preguntó: —Y tu deseo ¿cuál es? —Salud —dijo suspirando.

—Pichurra, de verdad, qué sosa eres para pedir deseos —la recriminó Alice, mirándola—. Pide algo diferente, algo realmente increíble, algo que te gustaría que ocurriera. Y si no crees en los príncipes azules y toda su parafernalia, pide un lobo macizo, que al menos te comerá mejor.

Aunque primero se quedó boquiabierta por lo que su amiga acababa de decir delante de aquel extraño, Bella se echó a reír de inmediato y repuso:

—Vale, vale... Deseo ver sonreír a mi madre y que mi sobrino olvide sus inseguridades. Y venga, ya de paso, un lobo feroz.

El hombre les guiñó el ojo, risueño, y antes de alejarse dando unos cómicos saltitos, dijo:

—¡Jou, jou, jou! ¡Que la magia de la Navidad os conceda vuestros deseos!

Media hora después, y ya en sus puestos de trabajo, Bella, mientras miraba por la ventana, se quejó:

—¡Ay, Diosss! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente hoy se tiene que poner a nevar? Alice sonrió al oírla, y dejando a un lado la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, se acercó hasta la ventana donde Bella, apoyada, miraba al exterior y le preguntó: —¿Qué esperabas, pichurra? Estamos en Navidad.

—¡Maldita Navidad y maldita nieve! Hoy no llego a mi casa ni a las mil y monas. ¡Ya lo verás!

—Venga, venga..., reina del drama, ¡no exageres!

—Te lo digo en serio... No sé conducir cuando nieva. Con lo patosa que soy seguro que me doy un leñazo.

Ante aquellas palabras y el gesto simpático de su amiga, Alice tuvo que sonreír. Si alguien conocía bien a Bella, ésa era ella. Llevaban trabajando más de diez años juntas y ambas se habían contado sus vidas de pe a pa.

—Tranquilízate, mujer... Verás como pronto dejará de nevar. Además, está lloviznando y cuando pasa eso la nieve no cuaja, y...

—No cuaja, no cuaja... ¡Odio la Navidad! —se quejó Bella, sentándose ante su mesa.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Alice suspiró, y observándola mientras la otra cogía unos papeles, supo el porqué de aquel mal humor. En esa época del año, mientras todos cantaban «¡Ay del chiquirritín!», Bella revivía el drama ocurrido tiempo atrás.

En los últimos años, Alice había intentado que su amiga retomara su vida. Pero no era fácil. De la noche a la mañana a la joven le habían caído cientos de obligaciones que se había empeñado en cumplir al ciento por ciento.

—Pásame el contrato de tu derecha, que lo archivo —le pidió Bella justo en el momento en que comenzó a sonar la melodía de Corazón latino en su móvil. Era su madre—. ¡Hola, mamá!

—¡Hola, tita! Soy yo, David.

Al reconocer la voz de su salado sobrino de siete años, sonrió y dijo:

—¡Hola, maestro Pokémon! ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Al niño le encantaba que lo llamara así.

—Tita, dice la yaya que te pregunte si cuando vengas me llevarás a la papelería de Sagrario para darle a Papá Noel mi carta. No quiero que se le olvide traerme el juego para la Play de los Pokémon y..., y el perrito.

—Tú tranquilo, cariño. Papá Noel es muy listo y seguro que no se le olvida — sonrió Bella al pensar que ya tenía ese juego guardado en su armario—. En cuanto a lo del perrito, Papá Noel sabrá si lo trae o no.

—Pero yo lo quiero, tita.

—Lo sé, cielo..., lo sé.

David llevaba años queriendo tener una mascota, pero Bella no podía darle ese capricho. Su madre se negaba a bajar a la calle sola, el niño era muy pequeño para pasear a un perro sin la compañía de un adulto, y ella, con su trabajo y los cientos de obligaciones, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de un animal.

—Pero tita, ¿me llevarás a la papelería? —insistió el pequeño.

—¡Ufff, cielo!, con esta nevada creo que me voy a demorar bastante. Además, esta tarde unos señores tienen que ir a casa y...

—Porfiiiiiiii, titaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Oír la vocecita de su sobrino, al que adoraba, le llegó al corazón. Desde que su hermano, Emmett, había muerto y ella había tomado las riendas de la vida de su sobrino, siempre había intentado hacer lo mejor por y para él. Había pasado de ser una chica alocada que se divertía con sus amigas a una chica responsable que tenía que cuidar de su madre y de un niño introvertido y con algunos problemas.

—Intentaré llegar prontoooooooooooo.

—¡Yupiiiiil! Te quiero, tita. Eres la mejor del mundo mundial.

Aquello la hizo sonreír, y tras oír el sonoro beso que su sobrino le envió a través del teléfono, escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Hola, vida. Cuando salgas, ¿vendrás directa a casa, verdad?

—Lo intentaré, mamá. Lo intentaré — resopló al sentirse presionada.

—Es que he visto que ha comenzado a nevar, y bueno..., ya sabes que me angustio por todo. Y luego está el niño, que quiere ir a ver a Papá Noel y...

—No te preocupes, mamá; intentaré llegar a tiempo —suspiró Bella—. Por cierto, ¿has comido algo y has pedaleado en la bicicleta?

—No, tesoro. Ya sabes que por la mañana no me entra nada en el estómago.

—Pero tienes que desayunar. La doctora te dijo claramente que para tomarte la medicación debías tener el estómago lleno. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—No, pero no me entra.

—Mamá, vamos a ver —resopló, malhumorada—, hay dos cosas que tienes que hacer. La primera es ejercicio, para eso compré la bicicleta estática. Tu cuerpo lo necesita y...

—¡Aisss, vida mía!, no me atosigues. Y no comencemos con lo de siempre.

—Mamáaaaaaaaa...

—Vale, hija..., no te pongas pesada. Ahora me tomaré un yogurcito o algo así y pedalearé mientras veo en la televisión a Ana Rosa.

—Te vendría mejor que te tomaras un sándwich. Hazme caso.

—Que no..., que yo hasta el mediodía tengo el estómago cerrado —protestó la mujer, e intentó desviar el tema—. Por cierto, acabo de llamar al ambulatorio y pedir cita con mi doctora para mañana por la mañana, y el lunes con el callista.

—¿Con la doctora? ¿Qué te pasa ahora, mamá? —suspiró Bella sin querer mirar a Alice, que con seguridad la observaba con gesto de reproche.

—Se me están acabando las pastillas y quiero tenerlas antes de que me quede sin ninguna. Ya sabes que me pone muy nerviosa pensar que se me acaban.

—Pero, mamá —protestó Bella—, si te quedan pastillas para un mes.

—Un mes pasa rápido —se defendió la mujer.

Bella quiso gritar, quiso decirle que necesitaba espacio, que la dejara respirar, pero en vez de eso murmuró:

—Escucha, mamá: mañana, que es sábado, tengo cita en la peluquería y...

—¡Aisss, vida...! —la interrumpió la mujer, alterada—, no me irrites que sabes que rápidamente se me dispara la tensión.

—Mamáaaaaaaa, no empieces con tus cosasssssssss.

Pero como siempre, tras decir aquello se oyó un gemido lastimero y, con el corazón en un puño, Bella escuchó:

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto tener que llevarme al ambulatorio cuando sabes que con la única persona que salgo de casa a la calle y voy en coche es contigo —sollozó la mujer—. No tengo a nadie más. ¿A quién se lo voy a pedir? ¿Con quién iba a salir a la calle si no es con mi hija?

Con resignación, Bella escuchó las desdichas de su madre —algo que oía día sí, día también—, y tras conseguir tranquilizarla, antes de colgar, murmurar ante la sonrisa tonta de su amiga Alice: —De acuerdo, mamá... Te llevaré a la doctora. Y al callista. Tranquila.

Sin perder un segundo, Alice, que había escuchado la conversación con gesto de «¡otra vez!», siseó: —Vaya..., veo que tu mami sigue sin darse cuenta de que necesitas vivir tu vida. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? ¿Hasta cuándo se lo vas a permitir?

Bella no respondió. Prefirió callar. Entonces, Alice, sentándose en el borde de la mesa, le preguntó con astucia:

—Por cierto, Angela, Tanya y yo iremos en Navidad y Nochevieja a las fiestas del Buddha, ¿te apuntas?

—No. Cenaré con mi madre, mi sobrino y mis tíos, y no saldré.

—¡Qué planazo! —se mofó su amiga al escucharla. Y al ver que la otra no se daba por aludida, soltó—: ¡No me jorobes, mujer! ¿Cómo no te vas a venir? Vamos todas las amigas juntas a un lugar lleno de guaperas famosetes más buenos que la madre que los parió, ¿y no vas a venir?

—No me apetece.

—Venga ya..., eso no te lo crees ni borracha. Dime mejor que no vienes porque te sientes en la obligación de no dejar solos a tu madre, al enano y a tus tíos. —Bella no respondió, y Alice prosiguió—: Pero bueno, ¿me vas a decir que quedarte con el Imserso en tu casa jugando a las siete y media o al cinquillo es mejor plan que salir con nosotras de marcha?

—Sí. A mí los guaperas famosetes me parecen tíos insustanciales. Vamos, que no me pueden aportar nada bueno, excepto problemas.

Incrédula por esa contestación, Elena gritó:

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—Sí, rematadamente loca, ¡loquísima! Por cierto, adoro jugar al cinquillo y a la carta corrida con los del Imserso.

Con el ceño fruncido, Alice se levantó y volvió a su sitio. Una vez allí cogió un bolígrafo y, señalando a su amiga, dijo con afectación:

—Pichurra, lo asumo. Eres un caso perdido. ¡La reina del drama! Perdiste la cabeza con tantas responsabilidades y no la has vuelto a recuperar. Y me da igual lo que me digas. ¡No lo entiendo! No entiendo que quieras perderte un fiestón donde puedes conocer hombres interesantes que te halaguen y te hagan subir la moral.

Al captar el dramatismo que destilaba la voz de su amiga, finalmente Bella, mirándola y sonriendo, murmuró:

—Venga, no te pongas así. Ya sabes que a mí esas fiestas llenas de creídos no me gustan. Pero prometo salir con vosotras el día de Reyes, ¿vale?

—¿Adónde? ¿A la cabalgata para recoger caramelos con tu sobrino? Con un poco de suerte, Baltasar1 te sentará en sus piernas y te dará azotitos por ser una niña muyyyyy malaaaaaaaa.

Esa ocurrencia hizo que ambas soltaran una carcajada y se sintieran ya más tranquilas.

—Alice, no te pongas así —la exhortó Bella—. Quizá ésta sea mi vida y no haya de esperar nada más.

—¡No digas tonterías, por Diosssss!

—Mi vida no es fácil, Alice. Y sabes que llevo una mochila a mis espaldas que no estoy dispuesta a dejar de atender por ningún machomán, por muy guapo y rumboso que sea.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, sólo te voy a decir una cosa —dijo—. Eres joven, guapa y estilosa, pero aun así los hombres interesantes, con sustancia o sin ella, no van a ir a buscarte a tu casa. Por lo tanto, como no ocurra un milagro o ese machomán te salga en un Kinder Sorpresa no sé dónde lo vas a encontrar.

—Vale..., vale..., corta el rollo que te conozco —se apresuró a decir Bella sonriendo al ver que la otra iba a comenzar con su tabarra habitual. Y para cambiar de tema, añadió—: Por cierto, ¿sabes que hoy me van a dar un presupuesto para arreglar las puertas de mi casa?

—¡Oh Dios!, ¡qué emocionante! —se mofó Alice mientras comenzaba a teclear en el ordenador.

A las seis y media, Bella, ya en su coche, circulaba por la Castellana. Como era de esperar había mucho tráfico y, a causa de la nieve, la gente iba atontada.

Tras arrancar y frenar varias veces, optó por cambiar de música. Metió un CD de Chenoa y se puso a cantar una canción que le gustaba.

Dibujo todo con color y siento nanananana en mi corazón.

Ya nadie más puede pasar...

Dibujo cosas sin dolor y siento nananana sin ton ni son.

Qué bueno es... sentirse bien

Y poder romper las rutinas que ciegan mi ser.

La nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo, y Balla maldijo justo en el momento en el que se pasaba un semáforo en ámbar. De pronto, varios coches que circulaban delante de ella chocaron, y ella frenó. Salvó el golpe. Pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor intuyó que el impresionante Porsche negro que se había saltado como ella el semáforo en ámbar no podría frenar. Asustada, se agarró con fuerza al volante, quitó el pie del freno como siempre había oído y esperó con los ojos cerrados a que aquel vehículo la embistiera por detrás. Y así fue. ¡Zasssss! Su coche se desplazó unos metros tras un brusco golpe. Histérica y con las pulsaciones a mil, ni se movió.

—Señorita, ¿está bien? —oyó segundos después.

Como pudo asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba: «Lo sabía..., sabía que la puñetera nieve me la iba a jugar».

Cuando el hombre vio cómo ella sacudía la cabeza se tranquilizó, y tras respirar, aliviado, dijo moviéndose con celeridad:

—Deme un segundo que ahora mismo la saco.

Se oyó un golpe seco al abrirse con fuerza la puerta, que se había quedado trabada. En seguida, Bella sintió que las fuertes manos de alguien la agarraban para sacarla del coche.

La gente que había alrededor se arremolinaba, gritaba, protestaba y maldecía mientras ella, aún asustada, se negaba a abrir los ojos. Notó que la sentaban en el suelo.

—Edward..., Edward, ¿estás bien? — preguntó un hombre acercándose al joven que había llevado a Bella en brazos.

—Sí..., perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

—Bien..., no te preocupes — respondió, apurado.

Edward contempló a la joven que había sacado del coche, y mientras se quitaba el abrigo para ponérselo a ella, le dijo al otro:

—Llama a James. Dile lo que nos ha pasado y que mande un coche a buscarnos —le indicó—. ¡Ah!, de paso, avisa a la grúa. El coche, tal y como ha quedado, no se puede mover. —Tras dar esas instrucciones, se dirigió a Bella—: Señorita, míreme y así sabré que está usted bien.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no puede? —preguntó, sorprendido; su acento era extranjero.

—¡Ay, Dioss...! —gimoteó la chica con los ojos cerrados—. Creo que se me han metido cristales en los ojos. Con seguridad me quedaré ciegaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Madre mía..., qué disgusto le voy a dar a mi madre! ¡De ésta me la cargo!

Edward no quería sonreír, no era momento para ello, pero al escuchar la retahíla de cosas que decía la joven y contemplar los gestos que hacía con la boca y la nariz no pudo evitarlo. Miró hacia el coche de donde la había sacado y, al ver los cristales en perfecto estado, se acercó más a ella y murmuró:

—Dudo que sea lo que usted dice. Los cristales de su coche están intactos.

—¿De verdad?

—Se lo prometo, bombón. Abra los ojos.

Con gesto lastimero, la joven abrió primero un ojo y después otro, pero en vez de enfocar su mirada en el hombre que, agachado frente a ella, la observaba, miró su coche y exclamó:

—¡Ay, Diosssssssss! ¡Ay, Diossssssss! Mi pobre Arturo parece un acordeón. ¡Y ahora me quedo sin coche en plenas Navidades! ¡Ay, Diosssssssss! Y encima hoy no llegaré a tiempo para que mi sobrino le dé su carta a Papá Noel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

Edward entendió que Arturo era el automóvil y le indicó:

—Por eso no se preocupe. El coche es un bien material que se puede reponer. Lo importante es que a usted no la haya pasado nada.

Sin apenas escucharle, Bella se levantó del suelo y, tras ver el Porsche negro espachurrado detrás, dijo:

—Toda la culpa la tiene el imbécil del Porsche. Él se ha saltado el semáforo que yo he pasado en ámbar y por su culpa ahora estoy así, y Arturo, peor. ¡Uf...!, estoy algo mareada.

—No se mueva, por favor —le pidió el joven, sujetándola—. Los del Samur ya vienen hacia aquí y rápidamente la atenderán. En cuanto al imbécil del Porsche, quizá no le haya dado tiempo a frenar. Por cierto, me llamo Edward. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Bella, y por favor, tratémonos de tú, que parece que estoy en la oficina hablando con el estirado de mi jefe con tanto formalismo. —Y llevándose las manos a la cara, gimoteó—: ¡Ay, Diosss...!, cuando le diga a mi madre que no tenemos coche le va a dar un patatús.

Aquel comentario hizo que Edward sonriera. Sin que pudiera evitarlo escaneó a la joven. La coleta alta y castaña dejaba ver un bonito cuello, y los ojos vivarachos le encantaban. No era una mujer despampanante, y menos con aquel traje azul, pero se la veía bonita y su manera de gesticular le divertía.

Ajena a lo que el hombre pensaba, Bella miró a su alrededor y gruñó:

—Seguro que el idiota del Porsche, al que le saldrá el dinero por las orejas, mañana mismo tiene otro coche de sustitución esperándole en la puerta de su casa. La diferencia entre él y yo es que yo no tengo dinero para eso y... ¿Dónde está, que le voy a decir cuatro cositas?

Edward, que hasta el momento había permanecido a su lado, se puso ante ella y, sin darle tiempo a que siguiera buscando con la mirada, respondió: —Aquí me tienes. Yo soy el imbécil del Porsche.

En ese instante, Bella sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Ella no era tan agresiva ni borde. Levantando la mirada hacia el hombre que había estado a su lado en todo momento sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. Era alto, ojos claros y... ¿Dónde había visto antes ese rostro?

Pero lo supo rápidamente, cuando varios de los conductores implicados en el choque se acercaron hasta él, y, uno de ellos, mientras el resto tomaba fotografías bajo la nieve con los móviles, dijo:

—Me daría un autógrafo, señor Cullen.

No podía creer que tuviera ante ella a Edward Cullen, el pichichi de la Liga española, aquel al que llamaban el Lobo Feroz. Tragó en un intento de deshacer el nudo de emociones que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta. El tiarrón que la miraba con esos ojos claros era el mismo que su sobrino veneraba y al que veía en la televisión día sí, día también.

El joven jugador, con una incómoda sonrisa, sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa caqui de Ralf Lauren y comenzó a estampar su firma sin dejar de observar los movimientos de Bella.

Aún boquiabierta por el efecto que le había causado que aquel tipo fuera Edward Cullen, se alejó como pudo del bullicio al ver llegar a la policía y caminó hasta su coche. Lo observó con gesto de horror y sin que pudiera evitarlo pensó: «¡Aisss, Arturo..., qué te han hecho!».

El futbolista firmó autógrafos, sin demasiadas ganas, durante unos minutos. Le apetecía prestar atención a la joven pálida que, desesperada, miraba su coche y gesticulaba. Con la ayuda de varios policías, logró quitarse de encima a la gente, pero de pronto oyó una voz a su lado que le decía:

—Creo que lo más sensato es que te vayas en un taxi antes de que llegue la prensa. Yo me encargaré del coche, y por favor, ponte tu abrigo o enfermarás.

Edward sabía que su amigo llevaba razón. Lo más inteligente era abrigarse y marcharse de ese lugar. Pero aquella muchacha y su palidez le atraían como un imán. Por ello, mirándole, respondió:

—Seth, no me marcharé sin solucionar antes el estropicio que he organizado.

El ruido de una ambulancia consiguió que más gente se arremolinara a su alrededor. Seth, amigo y representante de Edward, al ver el alboroto que se estaba originando con la presencia del futbolista allí, habló con los policías, y éstos, echándole una mano, comenzaron a retirar a la gente hacia atrás.

Edward, al que en ese momento nada le importaba, se acercó hasta la joven, que con gesto desconcertado sacaba unos papeles de la guantera. —Bella, quiero que sepas que siento lo ocurrido —dijo. —¡Oh, sí!, no lo dudo —se mofó ella. —Te estoy hablando en serio, bombón. —Y yo también. —Y mirándole con el ceño fruncido, gruñó—: Y como me vuelvas a llamar bombón, te juro que te tragas los dientes.

Asombrado por aquella amenaza fue a contestar, pero al ver que ella clavaba los ojos en él, calló, dispuesto a escuchar.

—Mira, no me cuentes rollos patateros que ya tengo bastante con los míos. Rellenemos los papeles del seguro para que me pueda marchar. Estoy congelada y tengo cientos de cosas que hacer, y ahora sin coche, gracias a ti, todo se complicará.

Edward la observó, sorprendido. Ninguna mujer le hablaba así. Al contrario. Debido a su condición, todas las féminas que se cruzaban en su camino babeaban por él. Tal actitud llamó poderosamente su atención.

—De acuerdo —respondió—. No volveré a llamarte bombón.

—¡Perfecto!

—Y si me lo permites, hago un par de llamadas y antes de una hora tienes un coche de sustitución en la puerta de tu casa hasta que te arreglen el tuyo. No te preocupes por nada; yo te lo solucionaré.

«Yo te lo solucionaré», repitió ella mentalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin oír eso? La seguridad que transmitía su voz y aquella manera de mirarla le resecaron a Bella hasta el alma. Nunca un tío tan guapo, y sobre todo tan deseado, le había prestado la más mínima atención. Y allí estaba ella, junto al buenorro por el que más se suspiraba en España, calándose bajo la nieve y con una pinta que no quería ni imaginar. Finalmente, regañándose a sí misma por pensar en lo que no debía, respondió:

—Vamos a ver, aclaremos algo. Acepto tus disculpas; seguro que no pretendías empotrarte en mi pobre Arturo, ¡pero así ha ocurrido y lo tengo que aceptar! No es preciso que hagas ninguna llamada, y menos aún que mandes ningún coche a la puerta de mi casa. Sólo y exclusivamente necesito que cumplimentemos los papeles del seguro para que me arreglen el coche y no me desplumen.

Aquella contestación y la sinceridad de su tono a él le hicieron sonreír, y sin mediar palabra, le abrochó el abrigo que le había dejado. Le quedaba enorme, pero hacía mucho frío y, por su palidez, debía estar congelada. Tras ese gesto excesivamente íntimo, Bella reparó en que el futbolista estaba en mangas de camisa, e intentando desabrochar lo que él había abrochado, le indicó:

—Pero tú estás tonto. Anda, déjate de caballerosidades y ponte el abrigo. Vas a coger una pulmonía.

—No, por favor —insistió él con su acento ruso—. Estás temblando y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

De pronto, una extraña sensación les atenazó a ambos el estómago. ¿Qué ocurría allí?

Edward estaba dispuesto a alargar aquel momento con ella, así que miró alrededor en busca de cobijo para intentar escapar del bullicio y en especial de ser el centro de las miradas de todos.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos en esa cafetería y rellenamos el papeleo? Te invito a un café, o a lo que quieras.

Bella, todavía atontada, lo miró. Le habría encantado entrar allí con él y tomarse un café, o incluso veinte. Pero tras echar un vistazo a la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y los señalaba, respondió con gesto indiferente:

—Pues va a ser que no. —¡¿No?! —No —repitió con la cara empapada por la nieve—. No quiero nada de ti, excepto lo que te he pedido, ¿entendido?

—Te invito a cenar —insistió él. Los retos le gustaban, y ella de pronto se había convertido en uno.

—No.

Boquiabierto por la segunda negativa, sonrió como sólo él sabía que tenía que hacerlo a las mujeres.

—Nadie rechaza una invitación así. Piénsalo bom..., Bella.

Aquel comentario a ella le hizo gracia, y tras quitarse los copos de nieve que salpicaban su cara, contestó:

—Mira, guapo, yo no ceno con cualquiera, pero ¿qué te has creído tú?

Aquella negativa le hizo redoblar los esfuerzos, y haciendo uso de toda su galantería, murmuró acercándose a ella:

—Pero yo no soy cualquiera. Yo...

—¡Ah, claro! —resopló, alejándose de él—. Tú eres Edward Cullen, alias Lobo Feroz, un endiosado insustancial que cree que todas las mujeres deben caer rendidas a sus pies por la cantidad de ceros a su favor que tiene en la cuenta corriente, ¿verdad? —Sorprendido, no respondió, y ella prosiguió—: Pues mira, chato..., lo siento, pero no soy ninguna desvalida Caperucita Roja, y tampoco soy una cazafortunas atontada que correrá desmelenada para cenar contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Porque tengo dignidad, me quiero a mí misma y con lo que gano con mi propio trabajo me sobra y me basta, y...

—Cuando he dicho que yo no soy cualquiera, creo que no me has entendido —cortó, molesto por cómo le hablaba—. Me refería a que yo no soy un desconocido, porque soy el imbécil que se ha saltado el semáforo y ha dejado a tu Arturo como un acordeón. Al menos, ya soy alguien para ti.

Bella, que esperaba cualquier contestación menos aquélla, sonrió, y apoyándose en su maltrecho y arrugado coche, respondió: —Mira..., en eso te doy toda la razón. Tú..., tú siempre serás ése.

La sinceridad de ella lo desconcertó, aunque, en cierto modo, también le gustó. Y cuando creyó haber conseguido el efecto que él pretendía, la miró y dijo de nuevo con su indiscutible acento ruso:

—Déjame invitarte a cenar. —Ni lo sueñes.

Él sonrió y, sin darse por vencido, volvió al ataque: —Es Navidad, bombón, y en

Navidad... —Mira, Cullen —siseó al mismo tiempo que las piernas le fallaban—, no vuelvas a llamarme bombón, y haz el favor de tener respeto por mi persona. No me conoces de nada para que me llames así, ¡y no me gusta!

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan —cortó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Se estaba mareando—. Rellenemos los papeles y..., y... acabemos con esto de una vez para que pueda marcharme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupo él.

Bella le miró con intención de asentir, pero sin previo aviso y descolocando por completo al jugador, puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Edward la cogió entre sus brazos y gritando a los del Samur, que llegaban en aquel momento, les hizo correr hasta ellos.

* * *

1: Uno de los reyes magos

Hola _pichurras! _Es la primera adaptación que hago, no estaba muy segura.. pero cuando e leído este librito, porque es un librito, me encanto tanto que no pude evitar pensar en nuestra Ed & Bella, y por supuesto que considerando la época navideña, caía como anillo al dedo.

Espero que les encantara.

Lo resumiré en tres pequeños capis, así que los tendremos aquí en un dos por tres. Espero se rieran tanto como yo.

Saludos!

_**Roxii Cullen**_


End file.
